In today's communication systems, accessories are often utilized to provide a user with remote access to certain key features associated with another electronic device. Examples of such accessories include, but are not limited to, remote speaker microphones, displays, earpiece devices, and headsets to name a few. Accessory connectors are typically used to interconnect the accessory to the electronic device. Several design challenges are associated with the implementation of an accessory connector, particularly when such a connector may be handled under adverse conditions, such as those conditions potentially encountered within the public safety arena involving law enforcement, fire rescue or emergency medical.
The design challenges associated with connector assemblies, in particular those involving an audio plug, include the amount of force needed to connect and disconnect the plug from an accessory jack. High variations in the jack's retention force may cause breakage if too tight or accidental detachment if too loose. The manner in which the plug is supported within the accessory jack may also leave the plug vulnerable to side pull and torque forces. The connector assembly may be subjected to a variety of rugged environments, particularly when operating in the public safety arena. For example, gloved users have a more difficult time sensing tactile feedback as the accessory is connected and disconnected. Sealing of the accessory connector is another concern as accessory devices used in the public safety arena are subjected to a variety of environmental conditions, such as water and dust. Spring probe connectors, for example, are typically vulnerable to dust and other contaminants. Circular connectors, for example, tend to be too large for portable type accessories. Existing audio plug and jack connectors have issues with both sealing and locking. Size, cost and ease of manufacturing are also taken into consideration, particularly for accessories which are worn or carried by a user.
Hence, a connector having an improved connector interface is highly desirable.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.